


in the blue dark

by orphan_account



Category: Alias Grace (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At night, Mary and Grace hold each other.





	in the blue dark

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos.
> 
> title source: [video games - lana del rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUOs2vJBUGY).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Grace brings Mary home and tucks her into bed, she ends up telling the housekeeper that Mary is suffering from a terrible fever, and should not be disturbed so she may get her rest. The other servants murmur amongst themselves with creased brows and fidgeting hands passing dishrags and soapy glasses, and the housekeeper insists the Grace sleep in another room, but she assures the older woman that Mary asked for no one else to end to her.

It takes the better part of a week for Mary to be able to sit up and begin walking around without curling into herself on her side as pain sparks through her. The bleeding has stopped, just as the doctor said it would, but now they are watching for infection, like she witnessed it taking so many in the hold of the ship she came to Canada. She would do anything to see Mary avoid such a fate.

At night, Mary and Grace hold each other. Sometimes Mary cries, for the pain gets worse again before it finally subsides, and Mary dabs at her tears with her kerchief, murmuring comforting little nothings into her ear and tenderly strokes her hair. There’s a night of blissful silence, of the two of them caught in a deep sleep entangled in the other’s arms—and the next night, Grace wakes, crying silently as she sits up in bed. “I dreamt you died, Mary,” she whispers fearfully, as if she’s scared it’ll come true if she speaks of it aloud, and she begins to lift her hands to wipe away her tears, but Mary reaches out and takes hold of her wrist, stopping her. Groggily, her heart tenderly wincing at the glimpse of sadness she catches in Grace’s eyes.

“Come here,” Mary murmurs, and tugs gently on Grace’s wrist until the other girl eventually lies back down. When she finally lays her head on the pillow, Mary reaches over and, with a sweep of her thumb, clears the tears from Grace’s face. “Hush,” she says, smiling, hoping she knows Grace knows just how much she means to her, “I’m all right. See?” Without thinking, she intertwines their fingers and presses a kiss to the inside of Grace’s wrist. The two girls still, and the air is tense for a brief, silent moment before Grace lets out a sigh and leans into Mary’ shoulder.

“You didn’t lose me,” Mary says, recalling Grace’s words from what feels like so long ago, “you’ll never lose me, Grace. I promise.” Her eyelids beginning to droop, Mary cranes her neck to kiss Grace on the forehead before settling back down under the sheets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
